The Whispers Will Save Me
by Mush.Room.Chic.ken
Summary: Booth lost a women he was willing to open his heart to during a investigation and closed his heart off after that. Will he open it again for this new girl that the killer who killed his love is after?
1. Chapter 1

It happened so fast Troy didn't know what hit her. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were with her as they were investigating a murder. She was their new partner in training, at least Booth's partner. The house they were investigating was an old mansion with many hallways and a bit creepy.

"Well, that about wraps it up Bones. Let's go. Troy!" Booth's voice hollered.

Troy was a few hallways away and the room she was standing by had all the lights off. She heard a noise in there a few seconds ago and she wanted to go in to find out what it was but she needed Booth. Turning her head she turned towards Booth's voice and hollered back, "Booth come here!" she heard a loud grunt and two pairs of footsteps come towards her. '_Of course Dr. Brennan would come as well._' She thought dryly. It's not that she disliked Dr. Brennan; it was jus that sometimes she shouldn't be there. This was field work and she was needed in the lab.

Turning back to the room she saw a face right in front of hers. Pulling her gun she tried to put it between them but it was knocked from her hands. Taking in his shape and character she noted that he held a mean aura. Dark hair and a clean shaved face occupied by poison green eyes stared at her and a huge masculine came for her.

Troy screamed and jumped away only to be pulled back by a hand that grabbed her arm. She thrashed and screamed more before her attacker silenced her. She heard footsteps and gunfire before a pair of arms picked her up and it felt like it was raining. "Troy! Troy, wake up please." It was Booth's voice and she had to answer him but she couldn't.

The last thought that went through her brain was '_Check the room.'_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Cassie Anderson stood in front of the Jeffersonian looking and analyzing the structure. She had a few years of construction to know this building wasn't going anywhere in the near future, even if a tornado hit. It was built extremely well and it design was elegant.

Taking a deep breath she entered the building and looked around. Going to a desk in front she asked for Dr. Brennan's office. The lady looked at her like she was useless and pointed to the right. Cassie muttered thank you before walking into a room. There was silence except tools clanking when set down.

"But sweetie, it will be fun! A night away from all of this and a whole night with just guys and us!" A beautiful woman reasoned with a tall woman who looked just as beautiful.

"Angela, I already told you I have work to do. And I don't have time."

"Bones, we got another one. Let's go." A mans voice broke her concentration.

"I told you not to call me Bones. My name is Temperance Brennan, please use it Booth."

Cassie took in the man addressed as Booth and walked over to him. The three's attention turned to Cassie as she walked towards them. "Are you Agent Booth?"

The man took her in and nodded. For a second Cassie smiled before it dropped and she pulled a folder out of under her arm and handed it to him. "I have been assigned to you as a partner for a few cases."

More people joined the group and a few of them had wide eyes and one gasped. Cassie raised an eyebrow and was about to tell him more when he shoved the papers back in her arms. "Sorry, I don't take on any newbie's any more. Find someone else." he turned on his foot and grabbed Bones before exiting the room.

Cassie stood there looking dumbfound before taking a breath and turning on her foot and walking out the same door but not to chase Booth.

"Did you see the pain that crossed through his eyes?" Angela asked.

Zack and Hodgins nodded before Hodgins asked. "Did you see the pain in the girls' eyes?"

"It was like she had been stabbed." Zack added.

The three watched her walk away before turning back to their work.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Cassie was almost to her car when she felt a presence following her. She quickly walked to her car and unlocked it. She got inside and locked the doors before starting the engine. Cassie was about to pull out when a crash from the passenger side of the car hurled glass at her. Flinching, she ducked her head to avoid being hit.

At the same time she felt a hand push a pressure point on her neck and instinctively she twisted her hand around and grabbed the hand. She squeezed the arm and bent it in a way that wasn't natural before hearing a snap. A loud scream filled the air and Cassie scrambled out of her car.

The man had dark hair and a clean shaved face, poison eyes stared at her and she felt a sense of familiarity like she had seen him before. Her body was frozen but she couldn't snap out of it. He stood up and came towards her. She thought it was the end when a voice whispered in her head.

'_Run, he will kill you. Find Booth and tell him Troy's killer is loose, please.'_

The voice disappeared and she finally moved running out of the parking garage and almost got hit by a car. She felt faint and collapsed to the ground holding her head. Two pairs of footsteps came towards her and a familiar voice filled her ears. "Hey wake up are you okay?"

It sounded a lot like Booth but she wasn't sure. Taking her chances she whispered quietly to him, "Troy's killer is back." An intake of breath was heard before arms picked her up and carried her somewhere.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Her back was on a hard cold surface and she moaned in pain. She opened her eyes and instantly closed them trying to avoid the light. "Are you awake now?" Angela's voice asked.

Cassie tried her best to nod but it hurt a lot and just opened her eyes again before groaning. "Yeah," she rasped out. Her head turned to Angela and smiled. "Am I going to be okay?"

Angela laughed and nodded, "I've never seen someone after a panic attack and you made it better than I imagined it to happen." She paused before frowning. "Sweetie, did you know a Troy?"

Cassie was confused for a moment before she realized what she said earlier. "No I'm not but when the guy was coming towards me I couldn't move. I realized hat he was probably going to kill me but when I was going to close my eyes a voice told me to run and warn Booth about the killer. That was Trot wasn't it? She's dead."

It wasn't a question. Cassie knew Troy was dead. She could always hear the dead but never saw them. She hadn't told anyone because it scared her that people would call her a freak. Her old job at a police station people said she had a sixth sense and could find bodies by thinking hard enough.

Cassie laughed at that and always said she was just more observant. Now, that sense she always thought to be troublesome saved her. All she had to do was get Troy to find her again and ask how to help.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback** It wasn't a question. Cassie knew Troy was dead. She could always hear the dead but never saw them. She hadn't told anyone because it scared her that people would call her a freak. Her old job at a police station people said she had a sixth sense and could find bodies by thinking hard enough.

Cassie laughed at that and always said she was just more observant. Now, that sense she always thought to be troublesome saved her. All she had to do was get Troy to find her again and ask how to help. **End Flashback**

Cassie was laying in her living room when the phone rang. She was expecting her brother to call her soon but she didn't know if it was him or not so she let it go to voicemail. _'Maybe I should call Booth and see if I can go clubbing tonight, I'm really bored. Aw who cares I don't need a babysitter._' Cassie smirked. They told her that she shouldn't go anywhere with out someone knowing or going with her. It was a friendly suggestion not an order. If it was an order she probably would have listened but since it wasn't she was going clubbing.

As she was sifting through her closet in search of her best outfit the phone rang again. "Maybe I should check the messages before I leave." She sighed before walking back to her phone. Just as she grabbed her phone she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Cassie turned quickly to try and see what moved but turned too late. A barrel was pointed straight at her face through her window. She heard the shot before she saw the explosion of light.

Gasping for air, Cassie shot up in bed sweating bullets. Scared she turned and looked at her phone while feeling her forehead for a bullet wound. Her hone was still on the base and her forehead seemed in check. Sitting up she walked over to her phone and checked the messages. After she pushed a button it read no messages and she set it down.

A few seconds passed before she picked the phone up and dialed a number from the list Booth gave her. It rang once, twice before a voice answered, "Hello?" it was a rough voice and it sounded like it was tired.

"Booth, is that you?" she asked meekly.

A shuffle of blankets and the voice came back on the phone, "Yeah, its Booth. Is this Cassie?"

She nodded her head at first then realized he couldn't see her and said yes. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you could come to my place. I had a nightmare and I'm afraid. Please come." She whispered quietly before he heard a click.

Swearing under his breath, Booth slipped out of bed and began to dress himself. He never expected her to call, especially for a silly thing like a nightmare but she sounded so scared. Her voice sounded broken and almost as if she was going to cry. Grabbing his keys he closed his door and headed to his car with her directions to her house.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cassie was hugging a pillow when Booth knocked on the door. Scrambling to her feet she went to the kitchen silently and grabbed a frying pan before walking to the door. Her peephole was broken so she couldn't check who it was. Flinging the door open with no hesitation she held the frying pan high almost daring the intruder to come closer.

Booth held a surprised look when he saw that frying pan and slowly joked, "Is that a present for me or are you going to put it back?"

Cassie wasn't amused; she pressed her lips together and slowly lowered the pan and set it on the table next to the door. "If you are going to be a smartass I would appreciate it if you would leave." Turning and walking into a room connected to the living room Cassie disappeared.

Standing awkwardly in the door way Booth walked in and closed the door making sure to lock it. He walked through the house and made sure all the windows and curtains were closed before walking into the room Cassie entered. She was lying on the bed facing the plain wall. He couldn't see her face and had no clue if she was asleep or not. "Cassie?" he whispered in case she was asleep.

"What Booth?" he tone was deadly cold. He took a breath before he walked over to her side of the bed and sat down.

"What was bothering you enough to make you call me? I don't know you that well but I'm sure you don't make a habit of calling people for fun."

Cassie stiffened and sighed. "I had a really bad nightmare, okay? Ever since I was a little girl I have had bad nightmares which always end up in me being killed somehow."

"So why did you all me if it has happened before? You should be used to it by now." Cassie swung her legs over the beds edge and walked over to him. She had a deathly glare on her face and she grabbed a fist full of Booths shirt and dragged him to the door. Shoving him out of her bedroom she shut the door, "If you are going to be a jerk then just leave!" it was muffled by the door.

Booth was a few feet from the door and stopped._ 'If I leave I'm just proving to her that I don't care and if I do that problems will start between us. Crap.'_ Booth turned and walked back into the living room. Spotting the couch he walked over to it and inspected it. He spied a blanket over a chair near the chair and he stripped of his jacket and shirt. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

He could hear a muffled noise through the door and it bothered him. Booth walked back over to the bedroom door and leaned down listening. He could hear sobs from the women he hurt. A shot of pain burst through his heart. Booth wanted to swing open the door and pull her into his arms but he restrained himself. She would hate him if he did that.

Walking back over to the couch was the hardest thing to do when he was aware of a women crying in the other room, but it was for the best. She was used to being alone as was he. One more night alone wouldn't hurt her because if he intervened it would be worse.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
